Shapeshift
The ability to alter one's body to the shape they wish; given that it was seen beforehand. Only applicable to Doppelgangers so far. Shape Shift 1 Doppelgangers are capable of changing their appearance to those that they had come into contact with. However, they had to examine the person in question thoroughly beforehand. Furthermore, it is impossible to produce the exact same odour of the target, at most faint odour which could be suspicious to the target’s close friends and detected by those that had sharp sense of smell, including animals. In addition, conversations and interactions are needed to understand the mannerism and way of speech of the target, unless the doppelganger is making it up, which might or might not raise suspicion depending on situation and the target. The outcome is ultimately dependent on how long the person is examined with at least 1 minutes are needed for the shape shift to be perfect, and 3 minutes had to be allocated for the shape shift process. Doppelgangers gain no physical benefit at Rank 1. Shape Shift 2 After shifting the shape of their body numerous times, doppelgangers had better understanding on the mechanism behind the shape shifting and has improve their ability to memorize the characteristic of the person they are trying to shape shift as. Doppelgangers only had to glimpse the person once before being able to shape shift into them. Furthermore, the ability to imitate the odour, mannerism and way of speech of the target improved and require less time, due to constant exposure to such situation. In addition, the accuracy of shape shift is further improved and only 1 minute is needed for the shape shift to be perfect. Doppelgangers gain full physical benefits; however, the benefit will be deducted if it’s not in the range of specialty of the doppelganger. Example: Doppelgangers gains benefit in stealth by shape shifting into a Halfling, but due to their inexperience, they occasionally make loud noise, alerting nearby people. Shape Shift 3 Years of shape shift allowed doppelgangers to master the technique flawlessly. Now, the doppelganger is capable of instantly shape shifting into anyone he glimpsed along with the clothing they had, gaining their physical quality such as strength and agility. Furthermore, they only had to take in the odour once before being able to produce an exact replicate of it. Nevertheless, similarly to Rank 1, they still need to converse and interact with their target before being able to imitate it thoroughly, though the time needed for them to catch on the habits of their target is further lessened. They could also shape shift into the person in question if they examine the full body photograph of their target while shape shifting. However, this type of shape shift consumes at least 10 minutes as it required the doppelgangers to imagine the body shape of their target. In addition, the odour, mannerism and way of speech would not be affected through this way, though it can imitate later on once they approach their target. Doppelgangers gain full physical benefit from shape shifting without any penalty.